Reprimido
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Nada era impossível a James Potter. Ele contraria a lógica do possível, porque num castelo enorme como aquele era impossível você topar com ele cada vez que virava um corredor. “FF-Sol 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009”


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling. Ou vocês acham que se me fosse meu os gêmeos teriam terminado assim?

**Sinopse:** Nada era impossível a James Potter. Ele contraria a lógica do possível, porque num castelo enorme como aquele era impossível você topar com ele cada vez que virava um corredor. "FF-Sol 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009"

_Tema 92 – Coincidência_

**Reprimido**

**- By Sini**

Uma igualdade tudo bem, mas dezenas? Desde encontrões até os mesmos locais. Não que fosse possível estar sempre longe.

Tudo começou quando descobri que era bruxa. Lílian Evans é meu nome por sinal e tenho 16 anos. Eu tinha um colega que morava perto e ele me ajudou, Severo Snape. Infelizmente tudo começou na minha primeira ida ao Beco Diagonal.

Era o lugar mais incrível que eu tinha visto até então! Depois eu descobriria Hogwarts, mas essa não é a questão. Foi ali que nos topamos pela primeira vez.

_James Potter._

Eu estava saindo toda feliz da sorveteria quando o diabo em forma de gente surgiu... Brincando de atirar colheradas de sorvete num amigo e a recíproca era verdadeira. Adivinhem quem acabou ficando bem no meio?

Quando estava na estação para o embarque fui atingida por uma bexiga d'água não identificada. Olhei para trás e quem eu vejo? Exatamente, junto com o odioso primo, tentando acertar pessoas inocentes como eu. Detalhe, o primo dele era BEM mais velho. _Onde estavam os pais nessas horas?_

Ficamos na mesma casa na hora da seleção. Tudo coincidência, não nego. Eu só tinha o ímã para estar no lugar errado e na hora errada, apenas isso. Eu realmente acreditei nisso, nos primeiro meses de aula.

Ele conseguiu encontrar amigos tão insuportáveis quanto ele. Tudo bem. Confusão era apelido para o que viria quando eles apareceram. Um quarteto terrível.

Eu tentei acreditar que era o acaso que fazia eu estar sempre presente.

No entanto, chegar ao Natal do seu primeiro ano atingida três vezes por balões de água do nada, cinco bombas de bosta no mesmo corredor que estava passando, incontáveis tiros perdidos de guerrinhas de azarações e, finalmente, o que me fez desistir e perder a calma. Uma azaração da troca de cor do cabelo dois dias antes de sair para o Natal.

Poderia suportar ser atingida em meio a guerrinhas estúpidas, água, bombas de bosta, bolas de neve – esta da guerrinha eu e as meninas topamos participar, então não conta. Mas, um pequeno aviso, NUNCA encoste no meu cabelo.

Não que minha pequena juba leonina ruiva seja uma maravilha do universo, só que eu gosto dele. Não que seja algo incrível como o loiro platinado de uma veela ou aquele negro fundo-da-noite que deixa as pessoas com inveja. É ruivo. _Vermelho._ Nada muito comum, muito menos discreto. Porém, não significa que eu goste menos dele ou que eu não me importaria se ele virasse uma aberração azul-elétrico!

Prestar atenção nas aulas e ser curiosa tem suas vantagens. Alguém já ouviu falar do Encantamento para rebater feitiços? Basicamente, tudo o que vem, volta. Foram alguns segundos para pensar e duas tentativas falhas para acertar. E o dele ficou rosa chiclete, tá?

Foram teoricamente cinco anos letivos completos juntos. Estamos no sexto e eu acredito piamente que devo ter feito algo muito ruim na vida passada, ou vidas. Até o quarto ano eram eventuais discussões, algumas farpas e peças que me atingiam.

Dizem que existiu um grande sábio ou sádico, tem gente que fala que ele era pessimista, no entanto, eu digo que a ocasião faz o rei e ele com certeza filosofou corretamente. Parafraseando Murphy: "Sorria, amanhã será pior".

Faz algum tempo que não existe mais nenhuma peça ou acidentes comigo e ele envolvidos. Tem gente que chama de espetáculo e acha que devo ser alguma atriz para gostar tanto disso, normalmente acontece em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora, ao menos uma vez ao dia. A altura do som varia conforme a minha TPM e a gracinha do imbecil.

E tudo começou com:

- Hei, Lily! Quer sair comigo?

- Claro Potter! Você não sabia que meu sonho sempre foi me casar com você? – sorri. _Sorriso falso é claro._

- Sério? – sorriu e passou a mão no pseudo-emaranhado de pelos que ele chama de cabelo.

- Não. – como alguém consegue ter um ego TÃO grande que não é capaz de perceber uma ironia? Ainda bem que Hogwarts é um castelo IMENSO e MÁGICO. Porque para caber esse ego maior que o mundo tem que ser grande e para caber o dele e da alma gêmea da criatura chamada Sirius Black, tem que ser mágico! E ainda consegue fazer com que os dois dividam não só o mesmo salão comunal como o mesmo quarto. É possível? _Hogwarts faz milagres._

Saí dali e continuei caminhando. Desde então eu deixei de acreditar em coincidências quando envolvem a mim e James Potter. Afinal, mesmo que tenhamos mais da metade das aulas juntos, dividamos a mesma mesa – imensa – de jantar, a mesma sala comunal e biblioteca – não que ele costume entrar lá – é impossível que cada vez que eu vire um corredor eu tope com a cara de retardado e o sorriso de imbecil dele! Ainda mais nos finais de semana ou nas visitas a Hogsmead.

Alguém já foi chamada para sair dentro de um bar? Com uma criatura infantil em cima da mesa? Gritando? É necessário dizer que eu aproveitei estar perto da porta e a outra mesa não? E que nunca mais sentei longe da porta?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suspirou. Fechou o caderno. Um instante de paz. Fechou os olhos. Era bom desabafar às vezes. Sorriu, abriu os olhos.

- Que bom que acordou! Então Lily, quer sair comigo? – de que adianta ficar de bom humor se _isso_ surge logo em seguida?

- Evans, me chame de Evans! E não! Não saio com você! – levantei, a praga tentou segurar minha mão. Acertei o caderno nela.

- Toda essa violência, minha querida flor, é a forma que você encontra para extravasar esse amor que você sente por mim, mas reprime! – sorriu ainda mais depois de uma pequena careta.

- Eu NÃO tenho nenhum amor reprimido por você! – ele riu.

- Você me ama, ruiva.

- Eu tenho certeza que seria o contrário. Com licença. – e saí empurrando-o, mas ainda deu para ouvir.

- Você ainda vai casar comigo, futura senhora Potter.

Eu amo esse lugar, todavia, algumas pequenas vezes eu queria TANTO continuar a ser uma trouxa feliz que não sabe _NADA _sobre bruxos!!!!

**Fim**

**N/A:** Dedico essa fic tentativa de comédia – sou péssima com elas – para minha pequena hiena feliz, Petit, que riu de tudo e qualquer coisa que eu escrevi aqui e me incentivou a terminar.

Pet, sua irmã mais velha te ama.

E também a minha beta maravilhosa – eu to de bom humor, afinal, terminei uma comédia e gostei razoavelmente do resultado, sem contar a art que eu ganhei hoje – K-chan.

Você me faz feliz, César.

Sini


End file.
